Dark Side of the Sun
by Shanalaa
Summary: For crying out loud! Stupid thing got deleted somehow! Sigh Mikey knows what his brothers do at night. Slash! RaphLeo MikeyLeo dark fic!


Disclaimer: TMNT are still not mine. Dammit!

sigh I guess doesn't like links on the story pages. If anyone wants to visit Turtlecest, do a search on Google. Not hard to find.

Kay, this is dark, with much heavier slash between both Raph/Leo and Mikey/Leo. Ye have been warned!

Dark side of the Sun

Mikey knew what his two eldest brothers did in the dead of night, when the rest of them were sleeping. He discovered it quite by accident one night, during one of his trips to the kitchen for a late night snack. He had heard the sounds of sparing coming from the Dojo and knew it could only be Leo and Raph pounding the tar out of each other at that time of night.

Paying it no mind, he had gone into the kitchen and proceeded to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, complete with pizza toppings cause, hey, nothing was ever complete without pizza being involved somewhere!

He had just emerged from the kitchen with his snack, about to head back to his room, when he saw Leo and Raph stumbling into Leo's room. Wondering what in the world they were up to, Mikey had padded silently to the door and stood, listening. It had taken him a moment to identify the soft sounds coming from within and, when he had figured it out, his eyes had widened and he had just stood there for several long seconds before hurrying back to his own room to ponder the situation.

Over the days that followed, he had watched them both closely and came to the conclusion that it had not been a one time thing. He had spotted them twice more that week and had grown…enraptured. He had to know more about this, though he didn't know why. Something had stirred deep within him at his discovery, slowly awakening and filling him with a strange…desire. The desire grew to an infatuation and then morphed into an out right, fatal attraction obsession with Leonardo. He had to have  
him and he had to find out how Raph was doing it.

He didn't know if Donny knew about their elder brothers and he hasn't asked. Mostly because he was paranoid that if Don didn't know, and Mikey brought it to his attention, that the purple banded genius would get the same ideas he had and he certainly didn't want that. It'd be difficult enough stalking Leo without him and or Raph noticing and Mikey didn't want to be competing with Donny and Raph. And, of course, he needed to watch out for Splinter. He was pretty sure their father wouldn't like what's been going on…they were brothers, after all.

In his study of his two brothers, he'd figured out that Raph is always dominate over Leo. He's managed to sneak a peak every time he became aware of what was happening and Raph was always in the dominate position. That surprised him, considering what a control freak their elder brother was. He couldn't figure out how Raph is doing it….how he was getting Leo to submit to him. Sure, Raphael could be…persuasive, but Leo was as stubborn and strong willed as they came. So how was he doing it? It wasn't like he could simply walk up and ask Raph what his secret was. And he had no way of observing their 'activities' without the other two knowing he was there…

In short, it was driving him nuts! Making him more aggressive in training as that strange something deep inside him expressed its frustration that nothing had happened yet. Leo praised him though, for what he thought was a stronger discipline developing in his baby brother and Mikey couldn't hide the dark, predatory grin that washed over him when he looked at Leo and thought, 'If you only knew…'

That look had startled Leo and earned the orange-banded turtle a little chat with Master Splinter. Some fast thinking and talking had gotten him back below the radar. "Honestly, Master, I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well….Yeah, I'll definitely try that tea before bedtime!"

He had to remind himself to keep up his sunny personality, but it was getting harder. Though, he'd finally figured out what that strange something inside him was; his Dark side.

If he was honest with himself, it frightened him, but it also made him feel more alive than when facing a hundred foot soldiers or even the Shredder himself. Heh. They didn't call it a dark side for nothing. Still, he needed to end it before the game was discovered and it was impossible to win. He'd noticed Leo giving him some rather cautious looks since that one incident and he didn't want his prey figuring anything out.

Then inspiration struck!

He borrowed a camcorder from April. A tiny little thing that he hid in the Dojo and set recording before he went to bed. If it was found he would just brush it off as a little method he'd been using to try and help improve his skills and had forgotten he'd left it there. Innocent and in no way suspicious. Heh.

It took two nights before he finally caught one of Leo and Raph's late night spars. Much to his frustration, nothing happened. Apparently, neither were feeling the urge that night. However, three nights later…pay dirt! Mikey heard the sparing, watched as they stumbled into Leo's room and then darted out for the camera, retreating back to the safety of his own room.

The video was informative to say the least.

Leo was alone, practicing a kata Splinter had taught them earlier that day. He couldn't help but admire his brother's graceful, fluid movements. Beauty in all it's magnificent glory. It made him want his leader all the more and he actually growled softly despite himself when the camera picked up Raph slipping into the room.

At first, Leo didn't notice his audience, so intent on his kata and Raph didn't bother to alert him. He just watched with an expression that made Mikey want to crawl through the camera and rip the red banded Turtle to shreds. The fact that he knew what they were doing that very instant didn't help.

Forcing himself to calm down, Mikey refocused his attention on the recording just as Leo turned and stopped his movements, spying Raphael.

An audible sigh could be heard coming from Leo before he asked, "What do you want, Raph?" 

Raph smirked, dark and predatory and it was quite obvious that he was definitely feeling the urge this night. "You know what I want, Leo."

Leo actually took a step back, even though Raph hadn't moved from his place in the corner. He shook his head. "Go to bed, Raphael."

Raph's smirk got even darker, if possible, and he took one step forward. "That's the plan." 

"No!" Leo said sharply and Mikey raised an eye ridge. "I told you last time that it was over! I'm not doing this anymore!" 

A soft laugh escaped Raph as he took yet another step closer. "You say that every time, and look what happens."

Leo slipped into a fighting stance as Raph pulled out his Sais. They slowly circled each other as Leo said, "I don't want this, Raphael," and Mikey was surprised by the plea he heard in his brother's voice.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Leo," Raph replied as though he was doing nothing more than explaining a fact of life to a small child. "It's what I want. What we want. You're supposed to look out for us, right? Keeping us…happy."

"Not like this, you psycho!" Leo spat. "You know damn well this isn't what father had in mind!"

Raph grinned in such a way that it even sent a shiver down Mikey's spine. "So tell him," he hissed. "Go ahead and tell father what's been going on….about how you hate it so much that you cry out in pleasure and beg me not to stop…"

Leo attacked and Raph was ready.

Mikey could easily see that this was not a spar. Leo was actually fighting as seriously as he would fighting the Foot. Neither were holding back and Mikey wondered how they managed to not draw Splinter's attention with the viciousness of it all. Donny wasn't a problem; he could sleep through a hurricane. Thinking about it, Splinter wasn't a heavy sleeper and he couldn't help wondering if Raph was doing something to ensure he got his time with Leo… then suddenly he recalled that Raph often brought Splinter his bedtime tea. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts and implications. That was something he'd have to check into later. Right now, he needed to solve this mystery first.

The fight was reaching a climax and both were sporting minor wounds. Amazingly, Leo seemed to be fighting rashly now; the way Raph usually did when he wasn't thinking clearly. Raphael, however, seemed to be channelling Leo's AWOL skills. He was calm…precise…fierce. He was using a technique Leo usually used to wear an opponent down. It was strange and Mikey was fascinated.

Leo made a sloppy strike, then jumped away, putting some distance between them. He pointed a sword at Raph and said, a tremor in his voice, "I'm warning you, Raph. Stop. Now. I will hurt you."

Raphael just laughed as he advanced, though there was caution in his step. "Three moves, Leo," he growled.

Mikey wasn't sure what he meant by that, but Leo obviously did, judging from the panicky look that flashed across his face. It was followed by a look of determination that made Raph laugh again before he attacked.

Their weapons locked together, muscle straining as each pitted his strength against the other. Then, Raph twisted and thrust and one of Leo's swords went flying, along with one of Raph's sais.

"One!" Raph grunted as they each swiftly adapted to the loss of a weapon, changing their balance to compensate.

Not allowing Leo a chance to retaliate, Raph took advantage of the fact that Leo was using both hands to hold his remaining sword and swiftly struck two pressure points in quick succession, drawing out a soft cry of pain from Leo as he dropped his weapon.

"Two!" Raph exclaimed as he wasted no time in sweeping Leo's feet out from under him. 

Leo landed hard on his shell and Raph was on him instantly, his Sai pressed to Leo's throat as he pinned him. "Three," he breathed as Leo froze, not daring to move with the Sai where it was. 

Raph was panting a little as he stared down at Leo and Mikey was beyond thrilled at the position they were in to the camera. It was spot on perfect for what he was trying to find and his heart beat faster in anticipation that his questions were, hopefully, about to be answered.

"Raph, please," Leo murmured roughly as he looked up at his brother, which caused Raph to grin.

"You usually say that much later in the game," he purred and Mikey heard a hitch in Leo's breathing.

The Sai moved away from Leo's throat as Raph started to move his head down and Leo took advantage of the opening it presented. He bucked and threw Raph off balance just enough that he was able to attempt a strike at the pressure point in Raph's neck that would disable him.

Raph, however, foiled the attempt, blocking Leo's hand, gripped it and then backhanded him with a snarl. The Sai was back at Leo's throat and Raph growled something about a punishment later. He repositioned the Sai so that it remained a threat, then leaned down and began to nip and lick the hallow of Leo's throat.

Mikey saw Leo's body stiffen and then appear to deflate like a hot air balloon. Raph chuckled and dropped his Sai to let his hands roam all over Leo's body as his mouth kept up the attention on Leo's throat.

Leo made small noises, his hands gripping Raph's arms. At one point, Mikey heard a whimpered, "No," and saw Leo start to push against Raph, but the other simply sat up enough to grab Leo's hands and pin them down before returning to his throat. Leo sighed and, if his body language was any indicator, he accepted defeat and surrendered to his brother.

Raph knew it too, and allowed one of Leo's hands free, which immediately began touching Raph as much as Raph was touching Leo. This went on for several minutes before Raph suddenly got to his feet, pulling Leo up with him and shoved him toward the door. Before they left, though, Raph pushed Leo up against the wall and attacked the hallow of his neck again. At least two minutes went by before he pulled away, gripped Leo's arm and dragged him from the room.

Mikey turned off the camera and stared at the door to his room. He knew the secret now and he couldn't believe it! All one had to do to turn Leo into nothing more than butter was stimulate that one spot on his neck. Assuming, of course, you could get him to submit long enough to accomplish that task. Raph's method certainly was effective and Mikey suspected he'd have to go a similar route. He didn't think Leo would let him get close enough to hit that bulls-eye otherwise. Although…

Mikey grinned as he decided to try an experiment but he'd have to wait until they were alone in the lair or everyone else had gone to bed. Most especially Raphael. 

The grin faded as an unexpected, internal conflict between his light, sunny side and his newly awakened dark side began. He'd seen how Leo had reacted and heard what he had said. His brother hadn't liked what he was doing with Raph…what he was being forced to do. He wondered why Leo kept letting Raph do it to him, even if he did put up a fight. Why didn't Leo tell Splinter? 

Then he considered how family-oriented and naturally guilt ridden his eldest brother was and it only proved just how fucked up Leo really was. It was his duty to protect them…to keep them all safe and together and if he revealed what has been happening, it'd most likely blow the family apart.

Mikey wasn't stupid. He knew this was a fact and he knew Leo would rather die than allow that to happen. He sighed. He didn't think he could do it now, not after what he'd learned.

His dark side however; the side that was truly obsessed with Leonardo, said differently. Raph, it said, was right. Leo was supposed to keep them all happy….

No! Mikey protested. It's not right! It's bad enough that one of us is doing this to him, he shouldn't have to deal with two! I'm going to tell him that I know…that I'm here  
for him and want to help if I can.

He felt a surge of anger from his darkness and closed his eyes as he struggled with it. It was hard and it took a good long while, but in the end, he prevailed and the darkness receded.

He was shaken. Shaken by what he'd seen and heard and by what he had been planning to do. How could he have actually considered doing that to his own brother? He was a terrible, terrible turtle! A horrible brother. But he would make up for it. He would help his brother, if he could. Even if he simply made himself available to talk to, at least that would be some support.

His dreams were filled with dark images and voices. He awoke screaming with Donatello next to him, hand on his arm, face filled with concern. "Easy Mikey," his brother soothed. "You're all right, you're safe."

It took him a few minutes to calm himself, with Donny's help, but declined the invitation to talk, convincing Donny that the incident was the result of one of his late night snacking excursions.

Donny rolled his eyes, squeezing Mikey's shoulder and smiled affectionately. "I told you those weird concoctions of yours were going to mess with your head. Come on, let's go have a healthy breakfast."

Mikey nodded and followed his brother out of his room and into the kitchen, where Splinter, Raph and Leo were already gathered. "Morning Mikey, Don," Leo greeted and Mikey looked at him closely while Donny greeted their brothers and father.

As always, aside from a bit of bruising here and there, Leo looked as though nothing at all horrible had happened the previous night. Raph, unsurprisingly, appeared to be in an exceptionally good mood and Mikey had to squash the urge to jump him and pound the living hell out of him. He focused on breakfast and on getting through the day, though an opportunity to talk to Leo alone never presented itself.

At nightfall, they went topside for training runs and, when Leo decided to split them up, Mikey quickly asked to pair with him. Leo looked surprised but agreed and off they went. He waited until they were a good distance from the others and on a high rooftop, looking out over the city before saying hesitantly, "Leo…I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Leo asked absently, his gaze on the cars far below them and in the back of his mind, Mikey wondered what his brother was thinking about. Was he thinking about Raph and wondering if he'd ever get their encounters to stop? Or was he simply focused on spotting wrong doers?

He shook his head, chewing on his lower lip for a few seconds before saying, "There's no easy way to say it so I…I'm just gonna come out and say it. I…I know, Leo."

"Hm?" Leo murmured, his attention still on the street far, far below. "Know what?"

Mike took a deep breath and plunged in. "I know what's been going on between you and Raph."

He watched Leo stiffen then slowly turn, his expression carefully blank. "What?" he asked softly, almost threateningly.

Mikey took another deep breath and proceeded to tell his brother everything he had seen and heard, leaving out his original desire for learning the pair's secrets. When he finished, Leo was staring at him in stunned disbelief, denial and even a bit of fear. He closed the distance between them swiftly and grabbed Mikey's arm painfully tight.

"Don't you breathe a word of his to anyone Mikey!" he hissed. "Forget what you saw!"

"What?" Mikey exclaimed, wide eyed. "Leo, how can I forget that? I can't forget it! I…I want to help you."

"Help me?" Leo repeated, almost as though it was an insult. "How can you possibly help me, Mike?" He turned away, glaring out over the city. "What makes you think I even want help?"

Mikey's eyes narrowed a little. "Don't treat me like an idiot, Leonardo! I videotaped it, remember? I know you hate what he does…that you want it to stop." He paused, then added, "And I also know why you won't tell. Why you won't get help to make it stop."

"And are you counting on that, Mikey?" Leo asked quietly and Mikey blinked in confusion.

"What?"

Leo turned and there was a fierce fire burning in his eyes. Mikey took a step back at the intensity of it and kept going as Leo advanced on him.

"You think I haven't noticed, Mikey?" Leo continued in that quiet voice. "You think I haven't noticed you've been stalking me?"

Mikey's backward retreat was forced to a halt as his shell came in contact with the door of the building's stairwell. He stared at Leo, in wide eyed shock as the other slammed his hands on either side of Mikey's head, trapping him against the door.

"You think I haven't noticed that hungry expression in your eyes when you look at me?" Leo's voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "Is this what you want?" He suddenly crushed their mouths together in a kiss that was full of angry passion and a terrible desperation. Before Mikey even realized it, he was kissing back, his hands slowly roaming Leo's body.

It only lasted a few seconds though before he came crashing back to his senses. He turned his head, breaking the kiss and pushed against Leo. "Wait…stop!" he gasped.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Leo asked softly, almost consolingly. "Don't you want me?"

"No!" Mikey exclaimed, then lowered his eyes in shame. "And yes," he whispered. He looked back after a few seconds, determination in his eyes. "But I'm not going to act on it! All I'm going to do is be here for you if you need to talk."

Leo gazed at him silently for a moment, and then a sad smile played across his lips as one of his hands gently caressed Mikey's cheek. "Oh Mikey," he whispered remorsefully. "You will act on it. It's only a matter of time before you do. Before you surrender to the same thing that took Raph ages ago. And you know what?"

He leaned in so that his mouth was next to Mikey's ear and breathed, "Afterwards…despite the fact it'll be two of you now…I still won't tell."

He backed away, leaving Mikey staring after him, feeling stunned and more than a little sick. Without taking his eyes off Mikey, Leo took out his Shell Cell and a few seconds later was talking to whichever brother has answered.

"Yeah, we're heading home. Mikey isn't feeling well… Yeah, see you there. Bye." Returning the device to his belt, Leo turned and said, "Let's go," bounding off without waiting to see if Mikey followed or even heard him.

Weeks went by. Leo and Raph continued to have encounters and Mikey attempted to keep his distance from his elder brother while still making himself available to talk if needed. So far, Leo hadn't taken him up on his offer.

He had his desire under control. Or so he thought until he found himself alone in the lair with Leo one day. The others, including Splinter, were all out and wouldn't be back for hours. Mikey was parked in front of the T.V., not really paying attention to what was playing. His thoughts were dark after a night full of dreams brought on from hearing the latest encounter between his brothers.

Leo was in the Dojo and all Mikey could think of were those dreams and the kiss they'd had on the rooftop. He should leave. Go out and take his frustrations out on some Purple Dragons or something. He stood, intending to do just that, but somehow found himself at the entrance to the Dojo instead, watching Leo move with his fluid, beautiful grace.

He should leave. Now. But his body would not obey his brain's command. His desire was too strong and his darkness too powerful, blotting out his sun. He moved into the Dojo as Leo saw him and stopped his Kata. They stared at each other and Mikey saw recognition pass through his brother's eyes.

Leo knew why he was there and, despite what he'd said a few weeks earlier, a hint of betrayal still flashed quickly over his features before being replaced by grim determination. He slipped into a fighting stance.

"It finally took you," he said quietly and there was not a sign of the betrayal in his voice. Just remorse. It almost reached Mikey. Almost. Wordlessly, the younger brother attacked and the fight for Leo began.

Normally, Leo could have wipe the floor with his younger brother, but today, Mikey was fighting with sharp focus…fighting for something he really wanted and was determined to have. A determined Mikey, they all knew, was a dangerous Mikey.

Leo, of course, didn't make it easy for him, which just fuelled the flames of Mikey's desire. He wanted to end this fight and claim his prize. Now.

He managed to get in close enough to snag each handle of Leo's swords with his

'chucks, and pulled hard, disarming his brother. Anticipating that Leo would try to put distance between them and then engage in hand to hand, Mikey flipped over his head and tackled him from behind. Leo managed to get onto his back and they fought fiercely for dominance.

Leo gained the upper hand, getting on top of Mikey and struggling to subdue him. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike spied one of Leo's swords and remembered Raphael's method for defeating Leo. He struck Leo hard enough to knock him off, grabbed the sword and was on him in a second, holding the sword to Leo's throat.

Leo froze and, panting, they stared at each other. "It's not too late," he whispered after a few moments of silence and Mikey recognized the plea for what it is. He also knew his brother would say no more, leaving his fate in Mikey's hands.

It gave him a rush that he had no business feeling and, for a few seconds, the sun tried to break through the darkness…to make him stop this madness. The darkness, however, would having none of it and Mikey's desire sky rocketed and the sun was blotted out once more.

Leo must have sensed the loss of the sun, for he closed his eyes and sighed, a tremor running through his body. As Raph did, Mikey lowered the sword just enough that it still provided a threat, then lowered his head to the hallow of Leo's throat. And, just as it had happened with Raphael, Leo's body tensed and then went completely limp.

Mikey kept the sword in place for a few moments longer; until he certain was that Leo had surrendered to his own body's betrayal. Then, dropping the sword, he devoted his full attention to his prize, revelling in victory.

As their hands roamed each other, Leo began making small sounds of pleasure which aroused Mikey even further. The younger brother's hand slid down between Leo's legs and his finger found and slowly entered that secret place that caused Leo to gasp and arch up, hands gripping Mikey's arms.

Mikey grinned and nipped Leo's neck as he pushed his finger in and out, listening to Leo's gaps and whimpers until he couldn't stand it any longer.

Removing his finger, he raised himself up and positioned his throbbing member at Leo's entrance. He pushed in, pausing when Leo grimaced in pain and waited a few seconds before continuing.

The sensations were mind blowing and he suddenly understood why Raphael chased Leo down so much. He'd never felt anything so good in his entire life. When he was buried all the way to the hilt, he moaned and bit at Leo's shoulder, giving the other a moment to adjust to him. He wasn't a complete monster after all. He wanted Leo to feel good too. Leo shifted and Mikey growled and thrust, pulling a cry from the elder and that was all it took for the orange banded turtle to lose himself.

The sounds of their coupling filled the lair and, somewhere in the back of his mind, Mikey was immensely relieved that they didn't have to be quiet. How in the world Raphael could keep things quiet when he took Leo was beyond him…

Leo let out a half yell, half sob when he went over the edge and just the feel of it was enough to pull Mikey over with him. It was pure ecstasy, he thought as he rode the waves of intense pleasure and finally collapsed against Leo, breathing heavily. He listened to Leo's pounding heart slowly calm to it's normal rhythm and felt so wonderful that he could actually purr.

Finally, after several long minutes, Mikey rolled off of Leo, feeling now a deep desire for sleep. He stood as Leo sat up and grinned down at him. "That was incredible bro! I really look forward to doing it again."

Leo shook his head, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "No, Mikey," he murmured, his voice monotone, as though he didn't truly believe what he was saying. "You had your go with me. It's done now. It won't happen again."

Mikey laughed quietly and crouched down, reaching out and gently titling Leo's head up so they were looking each other in the eye. "Don't be ridiculous, bro. Of course it's going to happen again. I know the secret to making you crumble like house of cards!"

He squeezed gently and added, "I can take you whenever. I. Want."

Leo jerked his head way and Mikey stood, heading out of the room. At the doorway, he paused and looked back as Leo called out, "Mikey."

Leo was looking at him with dead eyes as he said, "As I said that night on the rooftop…I'll never tell."

Mikey wasn't sure which one did it; the eyes or the statement, but something hit him like a bolt of lightning. The darkness receded and the sun began to return. He stared at Leo for a few seconds before turning and continuing to his room. Once inside, with the door securely closed, Michelangelo dropped to his knees, and sobbed. 

END


End file.
